It is well known in the art to provide an aftertreatment system for treating exhaust gases exiting an engine. In order to achieve optimal performance output from the engine and an optimal conversion performance by the aftertreatment system in treating the exhaust gases exiting the engine, it may be prudent to monitor a condition of the aftertreatment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,104 (hereinafter referred to as “the '104 patent) discloses a system for controlling an internal combustion engine by monitoring exhaust back pressure and taking remedial action when the exhaust back pressure exceeds a corresponding threshold. The system of the '104 patent responds to increased exhaust back pressures, attributable to various causes, to alert the vehicle operator and engage engine protection mechanisms depending on the back-pressure severity level in an effort to avoid damage to the engine or its components. Further, in response to excessive exhaust back pressure, the system of the '104 patent is also configured to reduce an amount of torque available from the engine.
However, when the engine and the aftertreatment system are used in certain environments such as a land fill or a dump site where Siloxanes may be abundantly present, these Siloxanes could enter one or more cylinders of the engine. Upon entering the cylinders of the engine, these Siloxanes could be combusted to form Silicon dioxide (SiO2) that could clog and hence, impede an operation of the aftertreatment system. With clogging of the aftertreatment system, a concomitant increase may be observed in the back-pressure of the exhaust gases upstream of the aftertreatment system. This increased exhaust back-pressure may in turn impede an operation of the engine, due at least in part, to the engine now requiring an increased amount of exhaust pressure to expel the exhaust gases. Although the system of the '104 patent monitors the exhaust back-pressure, the system of the '104 patent is also designed to carry out a remedial action in the form of engine torque derate when the exhaust back-pressure increases above a certain threshold. The autonomous execution of remedial actions, by the system of the '104 patent by way of engine torque de-rate could, in turn, be counterproductive to the engine and the aftertreatment system as power output from the engine may become less than adequate to meet load demands while little or no recommendation may be provided by the system of the '104 patent in regard to maintenance of the aftertreatment system.
Hence, in view of the foregoing drawbacks, there exists a need for a system that determines accumulation of Silicone dioxide (SiO2) in an aftertreatment system of an engine.